Tränen und Hochzeit
by DouceDouceLuni
Summary: En un comienzo se preguntó por qué estaba allí. ¿Para qué invitaría Roderich a su enemigo a disfrutar de la ceremonia? Al sentarse en una de las butacas de la catedral, entre los invitados, se dio cuenta.


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece – Por más que quiera… Uu –

**Advertencias: **Un buen poco de angst.

**Parejas involucradas: **Prusia/Hungría, Austria/Hungría.

**Palabras: **1.005

**Resumen:** En un comienzo se preguntó por qué estaba allí. ¿Para qué invitaría Roderich a su enemigo a disfrutar de la ceremonia? Al sentarse en una de las butacas de la catedral, entre los invitados, se dio cuenta.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Prusia derrota al ejército austriaco el 3 de julio en la Batalla de Königgrätz, en el marco de la guerra austro-prusiana. Esto estimula al imperio austriaco al compromiso con el reino de Hungría.

**Nota de autor: **Blah, creo que nunca he escrito un angst, así que… Denle una oportunidad y léanlo! Una vez que acaben con la lectura, agradecería mucho que bajen hasta el botoncito de Reviews~ ;D; Traducciones al final~

**Tränen und Hochzeit**

Una gota de alcohol que resbala por su piel, se desliza suavemente por entre sus ropas, dejando un rastro de humedad en el terciopelo de su tez. Rastro que poco después se evapora, y sólo la esencia de aquella sustancia se mantiene en su cuerpo, por poco o mucho tiempo; eso depende de múltiples factores.

_¿A qué le temes, Erzsébet? Tu piel se ha manchado con un perfume que, aunque delicado, no es el tuyo, ¿eso te trae problemas?_

Una y otra vez el cabello café, larguísimo, es trenzado. Las flores se enredan entre las hebras suaves de ese color tan delicioso, similar al del dulce de leche. Son rosas blancas, pequeñas, que son enredadas con vigor y gentileza por una mujer de mediana edad, que hábilmente trabaja en el peinado.

El vestido largo, blanco, asusta. La joven novia nunca ha usado algo así. No está acostumbrada a los vestidos y por eso, exactamente, asusta. ¿Qué se podría hacer en el caso de que sus pies, tampoco acostumbrados a los zapatos altos, se enredasen, provocando su estrepitosa caída en el camino al altar? El novio se sentiría decepcionado de tanto tiempo de trabajo, casi educándola. Ella no es una señorita, como se desearía, pero es una persona poderosa. Por el bien de sí misma es que se unirá en matrimonio con aquel austríaco de tan detestable carácter. Refinado y elegante, es como lo califican. Gilbert no lo siente de ese modo.

_Parece que al fin me haré cargo de Ludwig, pero perdiendo algo no menos importante._

Las joyas resplandecen en la iglesia. La catedral de San Esteban se ha vestido lujosamente para la ocasión, sin perder su sobriedad, y así es como Gilbert la ha encontrado. Su fachada notablemente gótica y románica – sin mencionar su envergadura considerable – le parece muy acorde al país. Nada en Austria quedaba al azar.

En un comienzo se preguntó por qué estaba allí. ¿Para qué invitaría Roderich a su enemigo a disfrutar de la ceremonia? Al sentarse en una de las butacas de la catedral, entre los invitados, se dio cuenta.

Él no quería que__Erzsébet se casara, y menos con su enemigo mortal. Aunque tampoco quería casarse. Había prometido que no se casaría hacía mucho tiempo a sus mejores amigos. "Las mujeres no valen la pena. Por mí que se derritan frente a mí, pero no me casaré con ninguna."

Ahora Roderich cruza el pasillo, perfectamente peinado y vestido. No podía compararse su cabello castaño y ordenado, cuyas hebras tomaban cada una un lugar establecido, con el cabello blanco de Gilbert, siempre desordenado, incluso en las más formales situaciones. La mirada que Gilbert le lanza dista mucho de ser resentida o de repudio. Es mucho más apenada que eso. Melancólico.

Al parecer, Roderich ha dado en el clavo al invitarle a su boda. El problema es que Erzsébet no sabe de esta invitación.

Los detalles de la catedral le provocan escalofríos al albino. Las estatuas parecen mirarle, sabiendo perfectamente de su deseo hacia la mujer del prójimo. Aunque el prójimo no sea tan… Prójimo.

Sus ojos rojos, ahora borrosos por la presencia de las lágrimas, se posan en el cielo de la iglesia. Tan alto e inalcanzable como aquella mujer…

El órgano comienza a soltar unos sonidos que sus oídos no quieren reconocer. Sabe que es la marcha que acompañará a Erzsébet en su camino al altar. Lo sabe perfectamente, y por eso no quiere oírlo. Tampoco quiere levantarse de su cómodo lugar en la butaca. Escucha murmullos en vez de las voces de las mujeres que, a su lado, comentan sobre el traje de la novia y la belleza de ésta con sonrisas envidiosas.

La ceremonia comienza. Los novios parecen estar contentos. ¿Lo están o simplemente simulan estarlo?

_¿Qué ocurre contigo?_

La sortija pareciera aferrarse al dedo de la joven húngara.

_¿Qué pasa con la húngara que conocí hace tanto?_

La argolla más gruesa, pero no por eso menos delicada, se desliza con toda gracia por el dedo de Roderich. Gilbert mantiene su vista borrosa. No quiere ver, ni oír. Él mismo se induce a un estado de inconsciencia.

_Me gustaría aclarar las cosas. Saber si esa chica con complejo de macho sigue allí dentro. Roderich te ha hecho cambiar demasiado. Cada vez que te veo siento que no es la Erzsébet que yo conocí._

Se toman de la mano y caminan por el pasillo hacia la salida. Erzsébet, sonriendo, alza la cabeza en el preciso instante en que el cabello blanco de Gilbert Beilschmidt pasa como una ráfaga de viento por entre las cabelleras de hombres y mujeres que han venido a felicitarles por el Compromiso.

Ella traga saliva. Él ya no aguanta y huye, abriendo de golpe, con estruendo, la puerta principal de la catedral. Sale corriendo. La mirada de verdor infinito se dirige hacia Roderich, empañada por lágrimas primitivas, que aún no se definen como tales. Él sonríe.

- ¿Q-Qué hacía Gilbert aquí…? – pregunta ella, con las cuerdas vocales totalmente tensas.

Avanzan hacia la salida doce pasos antes de que la húngara obtenga respuesta de su ahora esposo.

- Seguro se ha metido furtivamente aquí… No me parecería extraño de su parte. Es un maleducado. – Roderich evita sonreír maliciosamente, entrecerrando sus ojos con aire desaprobatorio.

Una lágrima solitaria zurca el rostro de la húngara. Se mantiene serena, firme, sabiendo que Gilbert se encontraría ya muy lejos. Suspira de dolor. Roderich oprime su brazo y se motiva ante el comienzo de las bendiciones. La gente se acerca a saludarles a ambos. Erzsébet esboza una sonrisa nerviosa y asiente a los saludos y parabienes. Ya no es soltera. Ahora es toda una dama, y como tal debe comportarse a la altura.

_Eso es lo que te ha dicho Roderich, ¿verdad? No me sorprendería verte atendiendo a sus músicos y convidándoles al té. No te culpo. Creo que hice lo mejor. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que Roderich no es lo que parece._

Allá lejos, a unas tres cuadras de distancia, Gilbert se refugia. Llora.

_Schreit._

**Traducciones:**

_Schreit: _Llora.

_Tränen und Hochzeit:_ Lágrimas y Boda.


End file.
